


Garters

by panisdead



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Comment Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panisdead/pseuds/panisdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shut <em>up</em>," muttered Rodney into the sudden, Marine-intensive silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garters

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic from [this entry](http://helenish.livejournal.com/132199.html).

"Shut _up_ ," muttered Rodney into the sudden, Marine-intensive silence. "It's a _gift_ , didn't your mother ever teach you how to accept a gift?"

"Don't worry," Ronon said around his mouthful of corn muffin. "I bargained the seller way down. They were cheap."

"Cheap," echoed John. "Well. That's--something." The silk slid smooth and cool over his knuckles as he clenched them. He could feel the blood returning to his face in small nuclear strikes: the tips of his ears, the bridge of his nose, the point of his chin.

Ronon shuffled his shoulders, clearly pleased with himself. "Now you won't be embarassed when you're undressing for the showers."

"Yes, that's one way of looking at it," Rodney said briskly. "Well. Thank you very much, it was a lovely thought." His fistful of panties rested on the table next to his tray, plum silk gleaming. In the background, John could hear Marines breathing.

Teyla smiled at him, slitty-eyed like a shark. "We were unsure of your exact size, Colonel. You may wish to hold them up; check the fit." Next to her, Ronon nodded enthusiastically.

"I--" he broke off, unable to continue. But they're _pink_ , he didn't say. With _garters_. Rodney's sharp elbow to his side and hissed, " _Gift!_ " jarred him out of his trance, and he felt his hands come up like they belonged to somebody else. The silk unfurled in front of his chest, wafting cool, perfumed air over his burning face. The tiny silver clasps jingled faintly.

"Great!" said Ronon, beaming, leaning across the table to give John's shoulder an affectionate slap. "Those'll work great with your coloring."

John tilted his head, ignoring the rising hum of voices in the background. His panties had tiny, delicate flowers embroidered around the leg holes, with pearl detail. They were actually kind of--pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been remixed [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/35154) by the_acrobat.


End file.
